Histologic and electron microscopic studies were made of the pathogenesis of cardiac dystrophic calcinosis, an inheritable condition, in DBA/2 mice. The initial event was mineralization of subepicardial myocytes. This change appeared to first involve the mitochondria, progressing to necrosis and calcification of entire myocytes.